The Light is in your eyes: Tears of Happiness
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Kagome is pregnant and comes the time for her to give birth. However there are problems during childbirth! Whill she make it? Or will she die taking her child with her? Please review!


The day was clear and warm. Spring seemed not willing to start leaving this year, so the summer hotness hadn't come yet. Higurashi Kagome, or rather the girl that was known as Higurashi Kagome but now she was a married woman, was walking in the beautiful day holding a small basket with herbs. That was all she was "allowed" to do those days. Her husband, Inuyasha had forbidden her to carry heavy things. She smiled to herself at that. Inuyasha… Always acting cool but he was obviously worried about her all the time…

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

She turned around to see Miroku and Sango. She smiled. Sango was holding her child in her arms and the twins were following him. They seemed like a great family.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" she waved her arm at them

The three friends smiled to each other.

"Nice day today, isn't it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku said

"Un!" she nodded happily, "What about you guys? How are you today?"

"We're fine, Kagome-chan" Sango said with a smile, "However how are YOU feeling? Everything's fine?"

Kagome's smile became happier and sweeter and she placed a hand over her swelled stomach.

"He or she is coming anytime now. I have never been better in my life!"

Sango smiled warm-heartedly. She knew first-hand what a great feeling was to have a child inside you. She and Miroku already had three, and Miroku was thinking over a fourth. Of course Sango would never say no to such offer.

"I have never been so excited in my life" Kagome continued, "But I gotta confess that I am kind of nervous…"

"It's the only natural, Kagome-chan. But don't worry. You are strong girl. Everything will be fine"

Kagome nodded.

"Shippo-chan isn't with you?" she asked

"I'm here!" a third voice was heard and the small fox-demon jumped on Miroku's head

Kagome giggled. The baby of the man that she loved was growing inside her round belly, her friends were all there and she lived in a wonderful village. What else could she ask for?"

"Kagome" Shippo said, "You must not tire yourself. Where are you going?"

Kagome smiled

"Thanks, Shippo-chan but I am fine really. I just went to pick up some herbal plants for Kaede-obaa-san. She had said that she would need these when she is back. I need to exercise as well. I cannot remain inside the house till the baby is born, can I?"

"Well yes but…"

Shippo didn't continue though. Kagome smiled. Kaede was not in her house. She had left for a village nearby to take care of a sick girl. She had left Rin behind to take care of the house. Rin was now a young woman at the age of twelve. Already her body had started to change and become less childish and more woman… Soon she would be a teenager…

"Well…I'd better go home now before Inuyasha comes back and he will be worried if he doesn't see me there!" she said

"Really…I never thought seeing that side of him" Sango commented, "I never saw him so…careful over someone!"

"You can't blame him, honey" Miroku said wrapping his arms around Sango's shoulders, "It is his first baby, not to mention that it is with the woman he loves… He wishes to protect her"

Sango smiled at him.

"That's true…" she said

Kagome giggled and then said

"Well then…I gotta go… See ya around!"

She waved her arm to them and she continued walking towards hers and Inuyasha's hut. They had made it in the forest…close to the place they had met. Inuyasha was used to solitude but also Kagome liked that small house in the forest where the two of them lived…

"Come to think about it…" she thought while she was walking, "It's been nine months already…since the day Inuyasha and I found out about my pregnancy… Well…of course his reaction wasn't the one of pure happiness…"

It was another sunny day and Kagome was holding the bowl with rice but she had hardly eaten any of her food. Inuyasha was eating his own but raised his head to look at her.

* * *

"_Kagome? Aren't you hungry?"_

"_Hm? No…not really… I feel kind of nauseating…"_

_Inuyasha stood up and walked to her and placed his palm on her forehead and then on his own_

"_Well…you don't have the fever…so it is not cold…"_

_Kagome smiled_

"_No…I don't think so… This is happening a few days now…but thank you for worrying about me…"_

_She picked up the plates and stood up. She stood up but immediately felt her head spinning and she wobbled a little before finding her balance again, but that was enough to make Inuyasha even more worried about her._

"_Maybe we should go to Kaede-baba to see you…"_

"_Oh no, there is no need to worry"_

"_Stop acting cool, idiot!" Inuyasha snapped up, "Obviously there IS a reason to worry! Ya can barely stand on your feet!"_

_Normally, Kagome knew that this was his way to tell her how worried he was but right now for some reason she felt angry too and snapped back at him._

"_I told you I am fine! Stop acting so excessively and leave me be!"_

_Inuyasha growled and Kagome gasped…_

"_What have I said?!" she thought, "He is worried about me and I…"_

"_Feh!" he snorted, "Do as you please!" he said angrily, "If you say so…don't come at me crying though!"_

_And he was ready to leave the hut (he sometimes did it when they fought once in a while. He always came back after a few minutes of course)_

"_Inuyasha! Wait…I'm sorry…I…"_

_However before she had the chance to finish her sentence everything turned black around her and Kagome fell… Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_Kagome!" yelled and ran to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground, "Kagome! Kagome! Answer me! Kagome!"_

_Kagome's eyes trembled a little and opened slowly_

"_I-Inuyasha…" she whispered_

"_Kagome! Hold on! I am taking you to Kaede-baba and I don't hear 'no' for an answer!"_

_Kagome barely nodded her head weakly. Inuyasha took her in his arms bridal-style and started carrying her…jumping from tree to tree and running as fast as he could… Kaede's hut wasn't that far away and they reached it in a minute._

"_Kaede-baba!" Inuyasha said once he entered the hut before saying even 'hello', "Something's wrong with Kagome! Please take a look at her!"_

_Old Kaede was shocked but not at Inuyasha's attitude but at Kagome's pale, sweaty face._

"_Of course. Help her lie down! Rin! Please get some water…"_

"_Right away!" little Rin said and ran out of the hut to bring water while Inuyasha laid Kagome on the mattress carefully… And he went outside waiting for Kaede to finish looking at Kagome… After some time Kaede asked Kagome_

"_Kagome…have you been feeling bad lately?"_

"_Un" she nodded, "It is around…a week now…but only today I…fainted…"_

"_Anything else? Have you lost your appetite? Have you felt…easily changing mood?"_

"_Now that you mention it…yes…" she said_

"_Kagome" Kaede looked serious, "When was the last time you bled?"_

"_Huh?" Kagome blinked in confusion_

_It took her some moments to realize what Kagome meant and blushed._

"_I…I don't know… I guess it was…two months ago… Come to think about it! I was wondering about the reason…"_

"_Kagome…" Kaede walked at her and caressed her on her flat stomach and her face lit with a smile, "Congratulations. I think you are going to become mother!"_

"_Eh?!"_

_Kagome was totally shocked but not in a bad way._

"_I'm…pregnant?" whispered as she sat up. Her hand went to her still flat stomach and caressed it, "Inside me…there is his baby…? His…baby…" she thought_

"_Will you tell him now, Kagome?"_

"_Yes! Or else he is gonna worry to death!" she said and giggled_

_Outside the hut, Inuyasha was standing leaning against a tree but he was always tapping his fingers on his arm in agony._

"_Dammit…" he was mumbling, "What takes her so long? What kind of illness does she have? What if it is…something incurable?" _

_He then saw Kagome coming out of the hut and he immediately got alarmed. He leaped straight in front of her._

"_Well? What was it Kagome? What was wrong with your health?!"_

_He seemed so worried that seemed sweet to Kagome and smiled._

"_Well…something happened…" she whispered softly_

"_What!? What is it?! Why won't you tell me?!" he held her by the arms, "Is it serious?! Is it…something…I-incurable? Tell me Kagome!"_

_She smiled a small smile._

"_Inuyasha…calm down… It is not like that… It is…serious but not like that…I…"_

_Before Inuyasha had time to utter something, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach._

"_I'm __pregnant__…Inuyasha… __We're going to be parents!"_

_Then…Inuyasha froze… Color left his face and his hand remained shaking over her stomach. He seemed like he was stroke by a thunderbolt._

"_Inuyasha…?"_

"_Kagome…I…I…" and then he hugged her…_

_Kagome was so shocked by his reactions that she didn't know what to think. Was he happy? Or was he scared and shocked in a bad way?_

"_I…I am…so… I mean…that's great…really…great…"_

_However…his voice was shaking…and she couldn't bring herself to believe him… At night she was sitting alone in the hut… Inuyasha had gone out… He said he wanted some time alone…_

"_Why Inuyasha?" she thought, "You hate being a father that much? Do you want to…get rid of this child…?"_

"_DAMN!" she heard a cry in the night._

_She knew that was Inuyasha's voice. She quickly ran out._

"_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! __Dammit!"_

_She found him hitting a tree with his punch. She also saw scars of his claws on the wood. He was hitting the tree? Why? Why was he so…angry? So desperate…?_

"_Inuyasha stop it!" she yelled in tears_

_Inuyasha stopped right away and remained still. His bangs were shadowing his eyes._

"_Why?" she mumbled in tears, "Why? Aren't you happy? Aren't you…excited by the idea of being a father? Do you…" she gulped, "Do you…hate this child…?"_

_With that word Inuyasha gasped and the next thing he did was to yell_

"_That's not-…" and he hugged her tightly. She was shocked but she responded, "That's not it…" he whispered, "I don't hate it! How could I?!… It's the child that is created inside you…by you…and me… How…how could I…?"_

"_Then…why..?"_

"_Ka…Kagome… I…I'm scared…" he confessed_

_She was taken aback_

"_Scared…? Of what…?"_

"_Of your life! Don't you know…how many women died giving birth…? And…that is not a usual birth… I…I am a half-demon! What will happen to you? Will my child hurt you? I…I am no human after all…I…"_

_She gasped. So that was it?! He was afraid…for her life?!_

"_Oh, Inuyasha!" she hugged him back, "I'll be fine! I am sure about it…I am nervous too…however…we've been through so many things… This won't bring me down!"_

_She was trying to cheer him up…but when he slightly pulled back from the hug and looked at her she saw only sadness and worry in his eyes._

"_And what if…" he hesitated, "What if…the baby is…a half-demon…?"_

_She frowned_

"_So…what's wrong with that?" she said as if she was kinda insulted, "What's wrong with half-demons? You are half-demon yourself!"_

"_It's not about that!" Inuyasha snapped at her but then lowered his head again, "It's not…" he whispered_

_He seemed devastated…_

"_I am a half-demon… The heirs I can produce can be either humans or half-demons… If the baby is human…then fine…but…if it is a half-demon…"_

_He stopped…and then said_

"_I am a half-demon… I am not demon…I am not human… All my life…there was no place for me in either world… Humans were scared of me…and demons were looking down at me… If our child is a half-demon…what…what's going to happen to it? Who will ever…love a half-demon? It will be…all alone…like I was…"_

_Kagome was looking at him in awe. Tears had formed at the corner of her eyes. It was the first time he had actually opened up to her like that! True… He was all alone and now he was afraid that their child would have the same fate… _

"_Inuyasha…" she mumbled and then hugged him tightly burring her face in his chest, "Oh, Inuyasha…we will love it! We will love it enough for the entire world! And not only we… Sango-chan…Miroku-sama…Shippo-chan…and Kaede-obaa-san will love it… It will not be alone…"_

_Inuyasha's face softened and he wrapped his arms around her again_

_"Kagome…" he whispered grateful…_

* * *

"Inuyasha was scared that our baby would face the same loneliness he had felt…" she thought as she kept walking, "However everything will be fine… We will NEVER leave our child alone no matter what kind of creature it is! It is still our child!"

She reached the hut and got in. As she had expected, Inuyasha was not there yet. Inuyasha was often out to hunt down demons along with Miroku since Sango was often pregnant so she couldn't hunt them down. Kagome smiled. He was working hard to allow her to leave a good life… She placed the small basket in the corner and then went close to the stove to light some fire to make lunch later on. She moaned a little when she kneeled near the fire.

Sitting and standing had become really hard for her. Her stomach had grown awfully much…also her breasts were bigger and heavier because of the milk in them. Kagome knew that her time would come any moment now… Her back was also killing her at times. She smiled and started rubbing her stomach with both hands feeling the baby kicking inside her…

"Soon…soon little one…" she whispered, "Soon I will hold you…"

She noticed that she couldn't hug herself.

"It has grown…so much…and so fast…" she whispered softly and closed her eyes…remembering…

* * *

"_Kagome! What is it? Are you in pain?! Anything happened to the baby?!"_

_Inuyasha had rushed inside the hut when he heard her sigh once. Damn his sharp, dog-ears! Kagome blinked._

"_No, Inuyasha…stop worrying so much. There is no need…"_

_Inuyasha sighed and kneeled in front of her close to the stove. Kagome's stomach was round already. The baby was barely five months in her stomach but it was already grown well. Kagome rubbed her belly with both hands. It was great feeling…having a baby growing and breathing inside her… Inuyasha sighed_

"_It is just…if anything happened to you I…"_

"_Inuyasha…" she smiled, "Ah!" she gasped_

"_What?! What is it?! Are you in pain!?"_

"_N-No…it is just…I…I felt the babe moving!"_

"_M-Moving?"_

"_Yes! Wanna touch it?"_

"_C-Can I?"_

"_Of course you can, you silly! It's your child after all!" she giggled_

_Inuyasha blushed slightly and gulped. He then held out a rather unsure hand and then…placed it on her stomach and rubbed it softly._

"_Can you feel it?"_

"_Y-Yes! It's amazing!" Inuyasha whispered in awe._

_Kagome smiled._

"_Isn't it? This child…our child is growing inside me… The life we created!"_

"_I know…"_

_Kagome placed her hands on her back_

"_Ugh! My back is killing me!" she complained_

_Then…she felt Inuyasha behind her…_

"_Inuyasha…?"_

_But he said nothing… He just started massaging her shoulders and lower waist… Kagome sighed in bliss and leaned against him_

"_Who…taught you…how to…do that…?" she whispered_

"_My mother…did it once to me…" he whispered, "Do you…feel better…?"_

_"Mmm…" she mumbled with her eyes closed in pleasure, "Much better…thank you…Inuyasha…"_

_"Kagome…"_

_"What is it, Inuyasha…?"_

_"Do you think…I'll be…a good father…?"_

_Kagome looked at him. His eyes were truly worried. Those beautiful amber eyes of his… She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips…_

_"I think…you can be a great father, Inuyasha… You only need to calm down a bit…"_

* * *

She smiled at the memory… Inuyasha was so caring and sweet when he wanted to… Inuyasha was late, she saw. When she was about to wonder why, the hut's curtain was pulled to reveal Inuyasha that was holding (as Kagome expected) a HUGE basket full of many things such as fruits and vegetables, edible stuff as well and herbal plants she would make tea with, with one hand and with the other he was holding four pigeons he had caught earlier.

"I'm home…Kagome…" he said entering

Kagome smiled. The past months he was always doing the same thing. He always went outside, slaying demons and then when he was coming back he was bringing her all those stuff. He had said that because she is pregnant she needed nutrition and she needed to eat well. Every night would bring her a basket full with such things. They always sat by the fire at night to eat together… Thankfully because there was no way Kagome could eat all those stuff alone…and always Kagome distributed many things to the villagers around. Kagome used to say as a joke that if they stored up everything that was spare of those things, then they would have enough food to pass the winter AND half spring with no problem!

Anyway, for one more time Kagome smiled to her half-demon husband

"Welcome home…Inuyasha…" she said and struggled back to her feet

"No!"

Inuyasha rushed at her to help her up

"There is no need to strain yourself…I would come to you, dummy…"

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes leaning her head in his broad chest.

"I know…" she whispered, "I know…"

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"Kagome…how are you feeling? The baby…?"

"We're both fine Inuyasha. More than fine!" she smiled to him

She tried to take the pigeon from the floor but, just like she expected, he got her to it and said

"I'll do it… You better rest…" and kneeled next to the stove and started removing the feathers from the birds.

Kagome pouted

"I am pregnant. Not sick, Inuyasha. There is no need to…"

She stopped and smiled. She shook her head and then kneeled behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Dearest…" she whispered, "I love you so much… You're everything I could ask for…"

Inuyasha had stopped working on the poultry and was still, hearing to her heartbeat…feeling at the child inside her moving as if it was saying "I want to be hugged too!"

"Ka…go…me…" he whispered

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was not the type of a man that would say all sweet words to her. He was more man of action. He was showing her his affection with his actions. Not his words. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch on him.

"Your back…hurts again…?" he whispered

"A little…" she said, "It's your baby… It is getting heavier…"

"Dummy!" he said playfully turning around and hugging her, "Will you put the blame on me again?"

He was kidding and she knew it. She hugged him back. When they pulled back he said

"Alright… Let's make lunch now…" and he returned back in preparing the food and fire…

After lunch, Kagome gathered the dishes, even if Inuyasha had protested and took them at the well to wash them and then returned. Inuyasha was lieing down in a corner…

"Ah!" Kagome gasped and the dishes fell from her hands.

She held her stomach.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and rushed at her, "What's wrong?! Are you in pain?! Do you need to lie down?!"

"No…" she made an attempt to smile, "It's fine…it was probably noth- AH!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha I…I think…" she looked at him, "I think the baby is coming!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened

"What?! All of the sudden?!"

"Yes! H-Hurry c-call…AGH!" she yelled in pain again and Inuyasha saw…the liquid running at her inner thigh…

He had learnt what that meant… The baby was coming…and fast…

"H-Hold on! Just a moment!" he said and rushed to set the mattress for her to lie down…

* * *

He carried her there and laid her down on it. He softly whipped her sweat with a piece of cloth.

"Better?" he asked softly

"Un" she nodded, "Inuyasha…I…ARG!"

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed her hand.

Kagome gave it a light squeeze

"It's fine…dearest…everything will be…AH!"

"Dammit!" he cursed, "What should I do?! Where is Kaede-baba when you need her?! What do I do?!"

He knew he had to run to find help but he was afraid of leaving her…alone… Suddenly his sensitive ears caught up the sound of children's laughter…and known voices. Miroku and Sango! He thanked all gods and demons for that and said

"Kagome…I'll get help…I'll be right back…hold on…"

He rushed out of the door. Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and the kids were close. He could see them! In a couple of seconds he was close to them.

"Inuyasha! You're back…Emm…what happened?" Miroku asked seeing Inuyasha's pale face

"Kagome is…Kagome is…" Inuyasha had trouble of speaking, "The kid is coming! Please Sango! Do something! Kagome…Kaede-baba is…"

Sango gasped and nodded

"Alright. Calm down Inuyasha… Shippo"

"What is it?" Shippo seemed panicked like Inuyasha

"Go to Kaede-sama's place! Find Rin and come here quickly! I will need her help!"

"Right away!" Shippo ran as fast as he could

"Let's go, Inuyasha"

"Yes! Fast! Please! Help her!"

And all three of them had started to run towards the place… Inuyasha was also carrying the three children. Inuyasha felt fear he hadn't felt many times in his life…and this fear was different! Kagome was in danger and he knew…he could do nothing more but watch! They reached the hut and Sango rushed in

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned her head to her

"S-Sango-chan…Ah!"

"Calm down okay? I need you to be calm" Sango told her kneeling next to her, "I need you to take deep breaths and start to push okay?"

Kagome nodded but tears had formed at the corner of her eyes

"I-It hurts!…Sango-chan… It hurts…"

"Just push! Be calm and don't worry…"

"It hurts…Ugh!"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He couldn't bear it! He preferred being quartered alive rather than hearing Kagome's pained cries. He preferred to pull his eyeballs out with his own claws rather than seeing her tears…

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice snapped him out of it, "Please take the kids outside and bring us some water to boil!"

She was trying to repeat those things Kaede had told her when she was giving birth…however she knew that she was no midwife… And she was equally nervous…however it was not the time to be indecisive!

"R-Right away!" Inuyasha said and rushed outside with kids asking him

"What's wrong, Uncle Inu?"

"What's wrong with Aunt Kagome?"

However Inuyasha just clenched his teeth and didn't answer. He couldn't. He was feeling his heart to his throat… When he brought the water inside, Shippo and Rin entered the hut

"Kagome-san!" Rin said and kneeled close to her

"R-Rin-chan…"

"Hold on, Kagome-san!"

Inuyasha was ready to explode… Miroku touched his arm and pulled him slowly outside with Shippo… However Kagome's pained cries still reached his dog-ears… And were stabbing his soul…

* * *

"AH! ARGH!"

Inuyasha simply wanted to block his ears. The voices and the screams were making him wanting to run away and at the same time run in and hold her in his arms… He felt a hand on his shoulder

"Inuyasha…calm down…"

He then realized that he had sank his claws in his very skin of his arms in his agony

"Kagome-sama is strong…" Miroku continued, "She'll be fine…"

Inuyasha was neither in position nor in the mood to disagree. On the contrary he was wishing with all his heart and soul for that to be true… But there had been hours already…

"What is it taking them so long? Is she alright? Is she going to give birth or not?" he was thinking

He was afraid for the worst…

"AHHH!"

The next yell made him wince and cover his ears, but immediately regretted it and let go of them

"How long…?" he asked, "How long will it take her to give birth?"

"Calm down…" Miroku said, "Sometimes first childbirth is taking hours to finish. You need to be patient"

"PATIENT?!" Inuyasha stood up bellowing, "Patient?! How can I be patient when Kagome is like that?!"

He left his own fear and anxiety to come out in the form of anger and bellowing.

"Calm down! I can understand how you feel but yelling at me won't help" Miroku snapped back

Inuyasha was about to answer when Rin appeared at them gasping from running. Inuyasha jerked up

"What happened!? Is she alright?! Did she give birth?!" Inuyasha was now barely holding himself from losing it completely

Rin shook her head and her face held a pained expression…

"There is…a problem…" she whispered, making Inuyasha freeze

He knew it! Something was wrong! He knew it!

"It's the baby…" she whispered, "The baby is…coming with the legs…"

Inuyasha was frozen. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant but judging from the look on the girl's face it was something really bad.

"I heard…Kaede-sama saying…that the babies should come with the head…if they come with the legs…it will be dangerous for the baby AND the mother… The baby could be drowned by its own cord…"

Inuyasha's world had crumbled into thousands of pieces… He fell on his knees and started punching the ground saying:

"Damn! Damn! Damn! How could all that happen ?! By all days…Kaede-baba was away today?! Dammit! Dammit!"

He stopped hitting the ground and remained there…shaking all over

"Kagome…" he thought, "Kagome is in danger…and there is nothing I can do to save her!"

"AGH!"

He jerked up. That was the final blow

"Kagome!"

That was the final blow and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran at the hut and rushed in.

"Kagome!"

He saw her…lieing on the mattress…with Sango holding her hand and encouraging her. Kagome was glowing from sweat. She was shocked with it

"I-Inuyasha…" she whispered with a barely heard voice

He ran at her and held her hand

"Kagome! Hang on! Hang on Kagome! I know you can do it! You were the one who gave me strength when I needed it! I know you can! I know it!"

He left the words run out of his mouth as he was holding her hand.

"I need you! I can't lose you! Please hold on! For Miroku! For Sango! For Shippo and Kaede-baba…even Rin! H-Hold on! I know you can! I know it!"

Kagome was teary again… Sango nodded at them as she moved on to Kagome's legs to assist her. Inuyasha was holding her hand all the time.

"Kagome…" he thought, "She is in pain and there is nothing else I can do…but stay by her side…"

He held her tenderly

"I'll be by your side…all the time… H-Hold on…for me…for our baby…" he whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Kagome…I left you alone… Now I'm here…"

She just nodded in tears. Meanwhile Sango (and Rin that had come back with water) said

"Come on Kagome! Push!"

She did a couple of times…and then she was crying again

"I-I can't! I can't anymore, Sango-chan! Please…"

"You can!" Inuyasha said again, "I know you do! You never gave up on me before! Don't give up on yourself now! You…you are holding our baby alive! If you let go now…I'll lose you both! I will be alone again, Kagome! Please! Don't leave me!"

He was opening his heart to her…loudly…he felt he was losing everything… He was so focused on her that he didn't notice the sound of his friends that were now outside the hut's door…overhearing everything…

* * *

The hours passed…it was late in the afternoon now and the sun had fallen… Kagome was holding Inuyasha's hand all the time…sometimes squeezing it hard but Inuyasha didn't complain even for once… Kagome was shocked in sweat, her bangs were stuck on her forehead and her clothes on her body, and he was whipping it almost patiently… Sango and Rin were trying to get the baby out safely…the others were waiting outside the door…

"Why is it taking so long?" Inuyasha was thinking, "Why? How long must Kagome suffer like that!? Please…please let it end soon!"

"Kagome-chan! One more time! Push!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" she arched her back and pushed hard and then…

A soft cry was heard…and another and another… A baby was crying! The baby had cried! Kagome panted heavily. It was over…finally… The others had rushed in the hut once the first cry was heard.

"Kagome-chan! Congratulations! It is a boy!" Sango said

She cut the baby's cord and wrapped it in a white cloth. Inuyasha was feeling his body shaking as he approached Sango that was holding the child. He looked at it…the small face, red…his hair dark like night… This crying little creature…had come out of Kagome's body…it was created by him and her! He held his newly born son in his hands so carefully as he was afraid he would break him.

"Kagome! You did it!"

Kagome had her eyes closed…breathing heavily

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha felt his fear come out again

However Kagome half-opened her eyes and whispered.

"The baby… Where is…the baby…?"

"It's here! Look, look!" Inuyasha leaned over Kagome so she could see the baby in his arms, "Look at him! It's a boy! He's our son!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Give me…the baby…our son…" begged Inuyasha

Inuyasha with shaking hands helped her sit up and gave her the baby… She took it and looked at it

"He's human…" Inuyasha whispered in a shaking voice, "He's a human…"

She could feel the relief in his voice…that his son would belong somewhere.

"Isn't he beautiful…?" Kagome whispered, "Our son? Isn't he beautiful…? He has your eyes…"

Inuyasha smiled softly

"Yes…" he only said

The baby was still crying. Kagome, forgetting about all her shyness…opened her kimono to reveal her heavy and swelled breast. She brought the baby's head close to it and offered him her nipple. The baby started sucking from it…feeding on her milk for the first time… Inuyasha looked at them and a bit melancholic smile appeared to his lips…

"He's a human…" he thought, "This means he will be normal…however it also means…that he will age…and die like Kagome…and I will be all alone again…"

He looked at them again and lifted those thoughts away. Only happiness remained. And that happiness overflowed him…and came up to the light…in the form of tears… Tears that were glowing on his cheeks like liquid paths made of diamonds… Kagome was still feeding her baby when she looked at him…

"Inuyasha" she thought, "I have seen you crying only two times… The first were Tears of Relief…the second were Tears of Sorrow…but now…they are Tears of pure Happiness…"

Inuyasha hugged her shoulders…holding his new family

"He needs a name you know…" Kagome whispered

"You do it…" he whispered softly, "You're better than me at that…"

She smiled

"Alright then… Your name will be…Aiko…" she whispered

"Aiko…" Inuyasha whispered…and held his family in his arms…

Kagome leaned her head on his chest still holding little Aiko…inside the nest Inuyasha's arms were forming…

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" she thought closing her eyes, "Thank you for everything… The true Light…is within your eyes…in your beautiful amber eyes… And this…this is the start… The new start of our new family…"

And she drifted to sleep…

* * *

**Awww finally is done! I made a story with Kagome's pragancy and labor! I hope you like it! I want to give this to my friend Kassandra-21 because she was feeling bad lately...and she had something she refused to tell anyone... So...I wanted to give this to her...**  
**And all my friends of course!**

**In the begining Inuyasha was scared for Kagome's life and also about his child because if the child was Half-Demon then it would get through the loneliness Inuyasha did... Poor Inuyasha! *Huggle's Inuyasha***

**Kagome's birth of her child. There were problems but finally she did it! I decided to name the kid Aiko (Child of Love)**  
**I thought it would suit him...**

**Also I want to thank Noble-Maiden from Deviantart for allowing me to use her beautiful picture ... Thank you so much! [Go and check her art! It is amazing!]**

**I hope you liked my story! Please...PLEASE if you did...review me...**

**Picture by Noble-Maiden (permission taken)**  
**Story by me ;P**


End file.
